The Slayer of The Shatterer
by kelsiemarie91
Summary: This is a simple tale of a Charr who destroyed the threat of the Dragon's corruption with his Warband. It is the prequal to the tale of his two Cubs which will be soon to follow


_Tales from Ascalon_

 **Gearstone's Legend**

The sun was high overhead in the scorching plains of Ascalon's Blazeridge Steepes. The Branded creatures were begining to swarm around the small warband of Charr Blood Legion soliders and yet there was laughter in the air. The sound of rifle shots and slicing metal rang clear as the warband fought it's way through the crystal pits that lead to the den of the beast. The Shatterer. A nasty looking branded dragon that was reaking havoc on the surrounding Charr settlements. Zilys Gearstone held up his gold rimmed rifle and roared loud and proud.

"Here we make our stand! For Blood Legion!" His battle cry had the surrounding Charr raising their weapons and cheering as they slaugtered the griffons and branded charr that came their way. They moved like a thunderous heard of Harathi through the pit-like region towards the fallen wall near the crest of Blazeridge Steepes. It was here where they would make their stand against the deadly beast that haunted their settlements. When the bodies stopped falling Zilys held his still steaming rifle towards the ground and listened to the silence. He looked at his exhausted Warband and growled under his breath.

A blood curdling screech came from the skies just as a strong gust of wind blasted past the warband, knocking two of them over. Legionaire Gearstone stood firm. The Blood Legion soldiers had made it this far, they were not about to back down now. The reinforcements would be on their way, this was just the warband with the gumption to clear the path. Rytlock's laughing could be heard not that far off in the distance.

Onyx black bones peeked through deep green storm clouds, held together by the purple lightning that the branded were all known for. The Shatterer bellowed out a roar that sent a blast of air fizzling with sparks, the beat of it's wings was enough to send the charr below to their backs. Gearstone held up his trusted rifle and aimed at the beasts head. They just had to hold out until help arrived, that was all. With a roar of defiance he was off, running at the beast in full sprint as he took aim and fired severl rounds into the skull of the creature. It was as if nothing had phased it. He watched as it landed ontop of them with a thud, knocking him and the rest of the warband onto their backs with the sheer force from the weight of his legs. Gearstone rose to his feet only to have to roll away in order to dodge the claw that was swiping for him a second later. When the beast had let his foot land, Gearstone hopped onto it and took out his dagger, stabbing him as hard as he could before rolling again and aiming his rifle for another head shot. The beast was roaring with anger and pain. His warband had gotten in a few good hits. Though Gearstone knew it wouldn't be enough to fully take the beast down. The dance of dodge and aim continued as the warband waited for help to come. The soliders grew more and more exhausted, there wasnt much fight left inside him when he looked over to his warband. Two had fallen to the beasts claws and the third was still fighting hard by his side.

"Bloodstone! Get out of here and rejoin the others! You need a medpack! Guide them here as fast as you can! I'll keep this beast's attention!" The soilder did as he was told by his legionaire, and Gearstone only continued his dance with the deadly beast before him. At least he could save one of his fellow members, even if he couldnt have saved them all. He had one last medkit and he used it to give him another boost of strength. With it, he summoned his Charrzooka and let loose a hailstorm of fire and gunpowder as he charged into the heart of the beast. It was just him and The Shatterer.

Rytlock Brimstone, Tribune of the Blood Legion, ran forward through the crystal pits with the force of the Legion behind him. He smiled at the trail of Branded corpses he was following. Then his eyes caught movement and he held his sword at the ready. When he saw Bloodstone, he laughed and saluted the young soilder. His joy of greeting did not last long when he saw the tattered armor and blood stained fur. As Bloodstone got closer, Rytlock could hear that the soilder was trying to speak.

"Gearstone.. Shatterer.. Need help!" The poor soul could barely stand, let alone fight. He growled for a guardian to help the lad and then raised his sword once more and rushed forward.

"For Blood Legion!" he called as they ran the last of the length to where the shatterer had landed. They arrived just in time to see Gearstone on the back of the great beast, blasting a storm of bullets into his head. The beast fell to the floor with a thud, sending Gearstone flying onto the ground where he landed on his side, slid a few feet and stopped moving. He did not rise again.

Rytlock and his army al made sure that the beast was truly dead by firing multiple rounds into it's lifeless husk. When his anger had subsided, he went and put a hand over the still form of Gearstone, amazed to feel a pulse from his massive paws.

"Tribune.. My cubs.. Look after.. My Cubs.." His hand fell from the tribune's grip and his pulse faded out.

"You were a great Legionaire, and your name will be spread throughout the legion. The Slayer of The Shatterer will not be forgotten, my friend."

Stay tuned for more tales from Ascalon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
